walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 176
Issue 176 is the one-hundred and seventy-sixth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead ''and the second part of Volume 30: New World Order. It was published on February 7, 2018. Plot Eugene asks Michonne if everything is alright. Lance asks what is going on and Michonne asks to be taken to the bakery Elodie wrote on her missing person poster 'right now.' Lance says he can't do that, prompting Michonne to grab him off the wagon and say that it was not a request. After a soldier threatens her to release Lance and Magna asks what's going on, Michonne reveals that her daughter is alive after all this time. She asks again to be taken to her, but Lance is doubtful Elodie is still alive. Magna asks if he's trying to be funny; Lance says that he's being realistic but where they are going, there will be more concrete answers. As they enter through the gates of the Commonwealth, Eugene hears someone calling out to him and he recognizes the voice as belonging to Stephanie. Lance tells her to get back and Stephanie says she was not allowed to come with the group to the meeting place. Lance forcefully grabs Stephanie and reprimands her; when Stephanie tries to protest, Lance reminds her that if she continues to act out, she will get 'reassigned' to another job. She apologizes immediately and Lance tells her to get back to work as they continue on. Lance leads them inside to where the person in charge resides. They are greeted by a man named Maxwell Hawkins who formally greets them. He asks who is the one that established contact with them and Eugene responds. Maxwell proceeds to ask him, Juanita, and Michonne what they did before the apocalypse to get a read on them. When hearing Michonne was a lawyer, Maxwell takes her through two doors and introduces her to Pamela Milton, the governor of the Commonwealth. Pamela says the Commonwealth is rebuilding the world back as a beacon of hope and mentions the community has over fifty thousand residents with more being brought in daily. Seeing Michonne's sullen look, Pamela asks why they should include Michonne and the others with her as part of the Commonwealth; Michonne states that they weren't looking to be auditioned to join. Outside, Eugene asks Lance what they are doing. Lance reiterates that they are waiting to see if they will be accepted or forced to leave the Commonwealth. A group of soldiers walk by commentating they are exhausted with fighting 'the magenta swarm'; one mentions that Mercer will be very upset he missed out on fighting such a large swarm. Lance tells Eugene they were camped out and waiting for three days, remarking that he hopes they were worth the time and effort spent. Pamela insists that 'civilization is a machine' and that they have put all the pieces back together at long last. She says she views Michonne as an engine but Michonne snaps back. When Pamela inquires what's wrong, Michonne tells her about her daughter Elodie who is still alive and looking for her; Pamela mentions that she is a mother as well and understands what she is going through and then takes Michonne to the bakery on Sixth Street. Matt expresses surprise with the visit and before Pamela can ask about Elodie, she comes out with a cake for delivery. Michonne and Elodie lock eyes and both are stunned to see the other; Both mother and daughter run and embrace each other for the first time in years. Credits *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Magna *Yumiko *Siddiq *Juanita Sanchez *Frost *Samuels *Lance Hornsby *George *Rufus *Stephanie *Maxwell Hawkins *Pamela Milton *Matt *Elodie Hawthorne *Commonwealth residents *Commonwealth soldiers Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Stephanie. ''(Physically) *First appearance of Maxwell Hawkins. *First appearance of Pamela Milton. *First appearance of Matt. *First appearance of Elodie Hawthorne. *First mention of Mercer. *This issue marks Siddiq's 25th appearance. *This issue marks the third straight absence of Rick Grimes. Making it the longest time he has ever been missing from the series. *This issue features no zombies. Category:Media and Merchandise